


Knowing Me, Knowing You

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, Episode: s01e04 Five Votes Down, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-07
Updated: 2003-04-07
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Jenny thoughts before, during and after she leaves Leo. ("Five Votes Down")





	Knowing Me, Knowing You

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Knowing me, Knowing you**

**by:** Polyxena

**Character/Category:** Jenny, Drama  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Jenny thoughts before, during and after she leaves Leo. ("Five Votes Down")  
**Author’s Notes:** "Knowing me, knowing you" belongs to the awesome foursome ABBA. Yes "Five Votes Down" belongs to the great Aaron Sorkin. 

I never noticed how quiet this house can really be. Sure Leo was hardly here because of that damn White House but now I know he’s not coming back and it’s lonely. Too much silence I think I might go crazy. 

> _No more, carefree laughter_  
>  Silence, ever after  
> 

  
He’s coming home soon. God he has no idea what I’m about to do. He probably has had a hell of a day. I need to stop crying. I have to do this if I want to be happy again. I love him so much I don’t want to hurt him and say good bye. But can I be happy without him? 

> _Walking through an empty house_  
>  Tears in my eyes  
> Here is where the story ends  
> This is good bye  
> 

  
"I’m sorry about the anniversary. I just-"  
"It’s not the anniversary, it’s everything. It’s the whole thing."  
The look in his eyes after I say this is of pure fear of what I’m going to do or say. He’s terrified and he knows I’m leaving...he has to. Long ago I know he used to be able to read my mind....can he still?

"Not more important than your marriage."  
"It is more important than my marriage right now. This few years while I’m doing this yes it is more important than my marriage."  
I can’t believe you just said that you bastard. You just stabbed my heart and sealed our fate. Perhaps if you didn’t say those words, those hurtful words I wouldn’t leave you.

> _Knowing me, knowing you_  
>  There is nothing we can do  
> Knowing me, knowing you  
> We just have to face it this time we’re through  
> Breaking up is never easy I know but I have to go  
> Knowing me, knowing you  
> It’s the best I can do  
> 

  
"I don’t suppose we could postpone this discussion until....it’s just a couple of days."  
"I have to go now."  
I know he’s about to cry. When was the last time I saw him cry? Probably when he was drunk and I wouldn’t let him in the house. Stop it Leo I’m not backing down.  
It seems so long ago that I left the only man I have ever loved. The man I thought I would spend the rest of my life with. Well a good thirty years or so. I gave him his beloved daughter. What else did he want from me?  
I remember when I woke up one morning and found that he had brought baby Mallie into bed with us. He had such a smile on his face playing with her. But then I remember all the shit I’ve gone through with him. I know he feels bad about it but he needed to show me love. He hurt me but he also hurt Mallory and that I can’t forgive too easily.

>   
>  _Memories, good days, bad days_  
>  They’ll be with me  
> Always  
> 

  
This house holds so many memories it sickens me a little. Everywhere I turn he’s there but he’s really not because I left him and he’s somewhere else. I wonder if he’s with another woman. I know he has been when he was drunk...who knows.

> _In these old familiar rooms_  
>  Children would play  
> Now there’s only emptiness  
> Nothing to say
> 
> Knowing me, knowing you  
>  There is nothing we can do  
>  Knowing me, knowing you  
>  We just have to face it this time we’re through  
>  Breaking up is never easy I know but I have to go  
>  Knowing me, knowing you  
>  It’s the best I can do  
> 

  
I love him, I know that much. I won’t ever stop. He is a part of me and I of him. I know him and he knows me.

Fin


End file.
